The Insomnia Disturbance
by Lizzie73
Summary: Sheldon is scared because of a storm and he needs comfort to get some sleep. One Short, Shamy fic. Thanks for reading.


"Alright, see you tomorrow, guys" Penny said walking towards the door.

"So, do you want me to take Sheldon to work or you take him?" Leonard asked Amy before he left following Penny.

"No, that's okay. I'll drive him" she said.

"Okay. Well, good night" Leonard said waving to Amy and Sheldon; Howard, Bernadette and Raj were already gone.

"Good night" Sheldon and Amy said at the same time.

It had been three weeks since Amy moved in with Sheldon; after the trip and the sabbatical months he had taken, he finally agreed that it was time to for him and Amy to live together. But not as a couple like Amy would've wanted, as roommates: Leonard and Penny let them take the 4A apartment and Leonard moved in across the hall. Amy had taken Leonard's room and Sheldon was still on his own room. Amy agreed to sign the Roommate agreement, which wasn't that bad and it was with Leonard. Now that Sheldon was more open to changes, there wasn't that much trouble; they got along with their bathroom schedules, laundry days, grocery shopping and Amy took Sheldon to work every day, since she was still working at Caltech. Nevertheless, Leonard offered himself to drive Sheldon whenever Amy couldn't and sometimes the three of them went to work on Amy's car or Leonard's to save some gas. And Amy had convinced Sheldon to make some changes to their Relationship agreement as well: not sleeping together or making breakfast for each other unless they give a heads up the night before, Amy had to do it according to Sheldon's calendar, and she had no problem with whatever Sheldon cooked for her. They also agreed to kiss before going to bed and in the morning, only right after they had brushed their teeth.

"Well, we better go to sleep now" Sheldon said.

"Yes" She agreed and they both went to their rooms.

"Good night, Amy" he said when they got to his door.

"Good night, Sheldon" she said. Sheldon put his hands on her hips and kiss her for a few seconds. They smiled at each other when they broke the kiss and then Sheldon got into his room.

He put on her pjs and went to brush his teeth. When he came back, he turned off the light and got into bed. He was falling asleep when it started to rain. He was expecting that because he had seen the weather report on his laptop, but he still freaked out a little when the storm began. He tried to recall where his emergency pack was and he got up to check if it was still on his closet, just in case of a flood or something. He lay down on his bed again and tried to relax himself to go back to sleep, but he couldn't; the rain was getting louder outside his window and it was annoying. He tried for another 25 minutes and he got up again to go to the bathroom. When he came back, he looked for his noise-cancelling headphones and put them on, but they weren't efficient enough. Tired of his dilemma, he decided to start counting sheeps; it didn't work out either. He looked through his window and he saw the streets filled with water. He hated storms, they left the streets slippery and one had to be cautious while driving. He looked at his digital watch next to his bed: 12:00 am, two hours past his bedtime. He screamed after a thunder sounded and he freaked out a little. He got up again and went to Amy's bedroom.

_Knock Knock Knock Amy_

_Knock Knock Knock Amy_

_Knock Knock Knock Amy_

"What do you want, Sheldon?" she asked on the other side of the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Well, it's raining and I know storms can be kind of spooky to some people and I was just worried about you". He said.

"I'm fine, Sheldon. Thanks for asking anyway" she said, yawning.

"Alright then. I'll be in my room in case you need anything" he said as he returned to his room.

Amy knew how childish his boyfriend could be sometimes and that storms usually scared him. He was scared of course, but he wasn't going to admit it. Perhaps he wanted comfort to get some sleep and, even when she knew nothing could happen that night between them, she wasn't going to waste the opportunity to sleep next to Sheldon. So, she got up from her bed and opened the door.

"Sheldon" she called. He was still on the hallway, waiting for her in case she changed her mind, so he came back running in less than a second.

"Yes?" he said.

"You know? I was lying; I might be a little scared, so; would you mind sleeping with me tonight?" she asked him.

Sheldon smiled but the pretended to consider her request.

"Hum, Okay. I'm your boyfriend and it's my responsibility to take care for you in times like this" he said as he walked through the door. He took off his robe and got into bed. Amy knew that, despite his fear, he wasn't going to cuddle with her, so she just lay down next to him and covered herself with the sheets. She hugged a pillow and said:

"Good night, Sheldon".

"Good night, Amy" he said.

Sheldon kept himself awake for another 15 minutes, nervous because of the rain that didn't seem to stop anytime soon. He wondered if Amy was already sleeping.

"Amy?" he said.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Who do you think is a better Spiderman: Tobey Maguire or Andrew Garfield?"

"I don't know. Both of them" she said, with her eyes still closed.

"How can you say that? You can't say both of them are good; we're comparing so one has to be better than the other" he said.

"Fine, then I guess the guy with the cat name". She said, not giving a damn about it.

"Andrew Garfield? Really?. I think he's a better Spiderman, but I liked Toby as Peter. I don't know. We can make a huge list of things to compare both franchises. Sam Raimi's was awesome but I think Marc Webb's version was more faithful to the original comic book. With Raimi's we got to meet Gwen Stacy until the third movie, for example, and I…"

"Sheldon" Amy interrupted him. "I'm trying to sleep here, so if you don't mind…"

"My apologies. It's just that I've been thinking about it since _The Amazing Spiderman _came out on DVD and Blu-Ray. I didn't get to see it on the Cinema because Raj ran into his girlfriend Emily and she was with this new guy and…"

"Sheldon, please" Amy begged.

"Sorry" he apologized and he decided to try to sleep again.

"Amy?" he said, after a few minutes.

"What now Sheldon?" Amy asked, really tired. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to sleep with him.

"I think we should do another safety drill in case of a flood". He said.

"What? Sheldon, I don't think that's necessary; we did the safety drill five times the day I moved in, remember? And we're on a third floor. A flood is not possible".

"Oh, it is possible, Amy. Have you seen _2012 _or _The day after tomorrow_? Any kind of natural disasters are possible. Not to mention _Titanic_. Didn't they say the ship was impossible to sink?"

"Relax, they're just movies. Besides, we have our emergency pack and I already know what to do in case of a flood, so go back to sleep, please". She told him, really exhausted of dealing with him.

"Fine, but if something happens, don't say I didn't warned you". He said.

He calmed down a little and this time, he fall asleep, but he had a dream about himself, sleeping on Amy's bed, when suddenly, the apartment stared to get filled with water. He looked down on the floor and he saw the water coming into the room trough the door, then, the window broke and the water just flooded the apartment.

"Aaaaaaahh!" he screamed abruptly.

"What Sheldon, what?" Amy asked waking up all freaked out. "Are you okay?".

"Yes, I just, I think I had a nightmare". He said, trying to take deep breaths.

"Don't worry, Sheldon; everything is fine". She said touching gently his arm.

"I know, I know" he said, embarrassed.

"Sheldon are you scared?" she asked.

"No, I'm not" he said. Amy started at him for a few seconds and his gaze mate hers.

"Well, maybe just a little. Okay, I'm terrified". He finally admitted.

"Do you want me to hug you?" she offered. "It might make you feel better". Sheldon looked at her and then he looked down, ashamed. He did wanted a hug, so he just nodded with his head.

"Okay". Amy said getting close to him and putting her arm around him slowly. Sheldon wrapped his both arms around Amy and hugged her tightly.

"Do you want me to sing _Soft Kitty_ while you fall sleep? She asked him.

"No, thank you. _Soft Kitty _is only when I'm sick".

"Okay, then" she said. They hugged for another minute and Sheldon said:

"But maybe we can cuddle. But just for tonight. Don't get to cocky, Amy".

Amy smiled, despite how annoying Sheldon could be sometimes, she just loved those moments when Sheldon needed to get some comfort from her.

They both lay down on the bed and covered themselves with the sheets. They cuddled; Amy put her head on Sheldon's chest and he left his jaw rest over Amy's head. He could smell her dandruff Shampoo mixed with the regular essence from her perfume: she smelled like apple and cinnamon. He liked that. And Sheldon smelled like baby powder as usual, and Amy just loved that too.

"Amy?" he whispered with his eyes closed.

"Yes", she said.

"Thank you for letting me sleep with you. You're a wonderful girlfriend".

"Aw, you're welcome" she said and she looked up to kiss Sheldon on the cheek. He smiled at the touch of her lips and finally, he got to sleep.


End file.
